


All Too Late

by Hetalia1912



Category: AWS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Band Fic, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Insomnia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It eventually gets to eurovision, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Parent Death, Polyamory, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Assault, Singing, Sleep Deprivation, Songwriting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	All Too Late

**2:27 PM** __

_"Hey Papa?"_

_He looked down at him."Yes my son?"_

_"Why do things die?" He was taken aback by the question but he didn't refuse him."I'm afraid it's just the way life works son."_

_He didn't seem to understand._

 

 

 


End file.
